Marty Scurll
|birth_place=Littleport, England |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Cambridge, England |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Jon Ritchie Frank Rimer Steve Grey |debut=February 2005 |retired= }}Martin "Marty" Scurll (born 26 July 1988) is an English professional wrestler, currently signed to the WWE where he performs on the Raw. He has wrestled for the likes of Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Global Force Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling, International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom, All Star Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, Preston City Wrestling, Dragon Gate UK, Frontier Wrestling Alliance, One Pro Wrestling, and many more. He was the first WWE United Kingdom Champion and a former WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion alongside Zack Sabre Jr.. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Crossface chickenwing **''Graduation / Villain-Plex'' (WWE) (Swinging double underhook suplex) – 2006–2014, 2017–present **''Party's Over (Backbreaker rack dropped into a double knee backbreaker) – 2006–2014 *'Signature move''' **Bridging double chickenwing **European uppercut, sometimes while sliding to a kneeling opponent **Falcon arrow **Gory special **Ghostbuster (Brainbuster onto the knee) – parodied from Adam Cole **Jackknife powerbomb **Kneeling reverse piledriver **Multiple kick variations ***Missile drop ***Rope-assisted enzuigiri ***''Just Kidding!'' (Feint superkick, followed by a second to the knee, with theatrics) ***Super while standing on the apron to an opponent stood on the arena floor **Knee smash to a kneeling opponent **Lariat **Low blow **Multiple suplex variations ***German ***Inverted ***Rolling release **Octopus hold **Pumphandle neckbreaker **Snapping opponent's fingers (with theatrics) **Suicide dive sometimes transitioned into a swinging DDT **Tornado DDT; sometimes used as a setup for the crossface chickenwing *'Nicknames' **"Party Marty" **'"The Villain"' *'Entrance themes' **"Warp 1.9" by The Bloody Beetroots **'"Warp 1.9 (Princess Sisters remix)"' by The Bloody Beetroots **"Machine Gun" by Portishead (Progress Wrestling) **'"One True Villain"' by Hot Tag Media Works (Ring of Honor/Progress Wrestling/WWE) Championships and Accomplishments *'Danish Pro Wrestling' **DPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *'Fight! Nation Wrestling' **FNW British Championship (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **Unified British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Zack Sabre Jr. **IPW:UK British Cruiserweight Title Tournament (2012) **Selsey Cup (2012) **Extreme Measures Tournament (2012) *'Melbourne City Wrestling' **MCW Invitational Tournament (2016) *'NWA Fight! Nation' **NWA British Championship / FNW British Championship (1 time) **NWA British Championship Tournament (2015) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **Battle of Los Angeles (2016) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #204 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress World Championship (2 times) **Thunderbastard (2016) *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Zack Sabre Jr. **Extreme Measures Tournament (2013) **First Triple Crown Champion *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Television Championship (1 time) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) **Speed King Title Tournament (2012) *'Swiss Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Maik Tuga *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' **UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **UPW Heavyweight Title Tournament (2015) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Will Ospreay on January 15 *'WWE' **WWE United Kingdom Championship (1 time) **WWE Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Zack Sabre Jr. **WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament (2017)